


Out of the Blue

by QueensJenn (rocketxsurgeon)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, does anyone even remember ffn?, ffn refugee, i was also in highschool when i wrote this, like really shortly before, takes place slightly before chaos theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketxsurgeon/pseuds/QueensJenn
Summary: Minutes before his shift at the evacuating, monkeypox-ridden hospital, Dr. Robert Romano gets a phone call.(Another fic I wrote in HS, found on an old hard drive, dusted off, and reposted.)
Kudos: 2





	Out of the Blue

It was twelve minutes to eight when the phone rang. Robert "Rocket" Romano cursed loudly. He was already late for work, and now this? For a moment he debated just letting it go, but then something made him pick it up.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Bobby? Is that you?"

"M-mom?"

"Well, don't say it as though it's a bad thing!"

"Where are you?" Last time he'd checked, she'd been in Italy. She sounded much closer than that now.

"I'm at the airport. Can you come pick me up?"

"The airport? What the hell are you doing there?"

"Bobby! Don't speak to me like that! What am I doing here? I'm waiting for you!"

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"Of course not. I thought I'd surprise you."

Robert sighed. "Mom. I have a shift in five minutes. We're evacuating the hospital because of monkeypox, there are several patients I'm personally seeing into helicopters."

"It's okay," sighed his mother. "I'll just...wait here."

"You can't wait there!" he yelled. He glanced at clock. He was already late. "All right. Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Oh, thank you Bobby! I'll see you then! Love you!"

"Don't call me that," he muttered, slamming the phone down. A minute later, he picked it up again and called the hospital. The Chief of Staff position had its perks, at least he could call out "sick" whenever he wanted. And it was funny how he only ever got "sick" the day of a big game on TV. But that was beside the point.

'Rocket Romano. Guilt tripped by my mother'

"And don't you dare tell anyone about this!" he snapped at Gretel, who opened one eye and then went back to sleep.

Rocket left the house. Those idiots at the hospital would just have to fend for themselves.


End file.
